Superheroes Like Lyric Pranking Too
by roadkillAB
Summary: This is a collection of lyric pranks conducted by superheroes and my superhero OCs. Nothing much else to say.


Suppose superheroes were involved with the art of lyric pranking? For those of you who don't know what this is, it is where one texts the lyrics to a song to someone they know simply to see their reaction.

 **THE FIRST PRANK: WADE "DEADPOOL" WILSON WILL BE TEXTING THE LYRICS TO "BLANK SPACE" BY TAYLOR SWIFT TO HIS BOYFRIEND, PIOTR "COLOSSUS" RASPUTIN.**

FADE IN:

*Wade sets up the camera in front of him and turns it on.*

Wade: What's up, YouTube, I'm Deadpool (but you already knew that, yo) and I want you guys to see me prank my boyfriend. And it's a lyric prank. For the song, "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift. I really want to find out what he says but I'm kinda scared that he's gonna get actually mad at me. So, we're recording it. And I think it'll be really funny. So here we go, I'm texting him now.

THE FOLLOWING IS THE STREAM OF TEXTS THAT OCCURRED:

(Wade: Nice to meet ya)

(Piotr: It's a bit late for that :3 )

(Wade: Where you been?)

(Piotr: Wade, I thought I told you, the X-Men needed me for a meeting, I've been at the school all day. Will it make u feel better if I tell you Iz'd much rather be spending time w/ u?)

(Wade: I could show you incredible things.)

(Piotr: . . . Maybe later . . .)

(Wade: Magic, madness, heaven, sin)

(Piotr: Pretty sure you've already shown me those things. Why are you talking like this?)

(Wade: Saw you there and thought, oh my gosh, look at that face)

(Piotr: I can't tell you how many times we've gone over the time we first met and this is the first time you've brought up feeling like this. :/ )

(Wade: You look like my next mistake.)

(Piotr: Is something wrong? I know you don't mean that, tell me what happened to you, Wade.)

(Wade: Love's a game wanna play?)

(Piotr: You're not making any sense.)

(Wade: New money, suit and tie, I can read you like a magazine.)

(Piotr: I don't wear stuff like that and u can't read. Are you having one of your breakdowns?)

(Wade: Ain't it funny, rumors fly.)

(Piotr: I guess . . . )

(Wade: and I know you heard about me.)

(Piotr: This is true.)

(Wade: So hey, let's be friends.)

(Piotr: WADE. THIS ISN'T FUNNY. TELL ME WHY YOU'RE BEING LIKE THIS, YOU'RE WORRYING ME.)

(Wade: I'm dying to see how this one ends.)

(Piotr: Are you serious?)

(Wade: Grab your passport and my hand.)

(Piotr: I'm not about to leave the country with you! Stop bringing up random sh**!)

(Wade: I can make the bad guys good for a weekend.)

(Piotr: Actually, you were always the "bad guy" in this relationship.)

(Wade: So it's gonna be forever)

(Piotr: I really hope so.)

(Wade: Or it's gonna go down in flames.)

(Piotr: Please don't say things like that.)

(Wade: You can tell me when it's over.)

(Piotr: Are you BREAKING UP with me?!)

(Piotr: What's going on?)

(Piotr: Are you okay. Forget it, I'm coming home right now.)

*Wade decides to cut the prank short as he realized he may have taken it too far.*

(Wade: OMG, I feel so f***ing bad right now. It was a prank, Sweetheart.)

(Piotr: A PRANK? How do u even come up with something like that?)

(Wade: I didn't. They were lyrics to a Taylor Swift song. I'm not breaking up with you and for gosh' sakes I hope we last 4ever.)

(Piotr: Okay. I don't think that was nice for you to do to someone, but I still love u.)

(Wade: I love u too. How bout when ur done with what they have you doing, I make it up 2 u tonight? Show you some of those aforementioned "incredible things" how bout it?)

(Piotr: Okay.)

Wade: Umm, so he was more upset than I thought he'd be. So then he thought I was breaking up with him, so I figured that was far enough. Uh, later, guys.

*Needless to say, Wade never lyric-pranked Piotr again*

 **THE SECOND PRANK IS: TRACY WILSON WILL BE TEXTING LYRICS TO THREE DIFFERENT MELANIE MARTINEZ SONGS TO THREE DIFFERENT PEOPLE.**

*Tracy Wilson is the daughter of Wade Wilson, therefore this would be karna if it hadn't happened years after Wade nade his prank*

*Tracy clicks the on button on the camera*

Tracy: Hey, guys, Tracy here, and I wanted to try out these lyric prank ideas. So I'm gonna be sending Melanie Martinez lyrics to three different people. My crush, my dad and the boy at school who hates my guts.

Tracy: So first we're gonna prank my crush, Jason with the song, "Playdate" and it actually took me a while to pick which songs for which person and this was just perfect.

THE FOLLOWING IS THE STREAM OF TEXTS THAT OCCURRED

(Tracy: You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away.)

(Jason: What are you talking about, Tracy? I have literally NEVER called you.)

(Tracy: You tell me to come over, there's some games you wanna play.)

(Jason: I'm sure there is something more worthwhile than you to take up my time . . . )

(Tracy: I'm walking to your house.)

(Jason: I live in a spaceship, not a house, and you're all the way down on Terra. There is no way you could be.)

(Tracy: Nobody's home.)

(Jason: Why are u telling me this again?)

(Tracy: Just you and me and you and me alone.)

(Jason: Not really and ur being creepy af)

(Tracy: We're just playing hide and seek)

(Jason: WHAT?!)

(Tracy: It's getting hard to breathe)

(Jason: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on. Are you okay?)

(Tracy: Under the sheets with you.)

(Jason: Yeah, that's never gonna happen, sorry.)

(Tracy: I don't wanna play no games)

(Jason: Didn't you just say you wanted to play hide and seek?)

(Tracy: I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you.)

(Jason: Believe me, I'm tired of you chasing after me too.)

(Tracy: I don't give a f*** about you anyways.)

(Jason: Umm . . . I know we haven't been very nice to each other in the past, but don't you think that was a little uncalled-for?)

(Tracy: Whoever said I gave a sh** bout you?)

(Jason: I just know that it wasn't me)

(Tracy: You never share your toys or communicate.)

(Jason: Why does that bother you?)

(Tracy: I guess I'm just a playdate to you.)

(Jason: We were seven the last time you and I had a "playdate" and you were never fun to play with. In fact you were kinda mean when you were little.)

(Tracy: Wake up in your bedroom and there's nothing left to say.)

(Jason: About what exactly? You're starting to get on my nerves.)

(Tracy: When I try to talk you're always playing board games.)

(Jason: Okay, that's not even a little bit true. Board games are kinda the worst.)

(Tracy: I wish I had monopoly over your mind.)

(Jason: What does that even mean?)

(Tracy: I wish I didn't care all the time.)

(Jason: And I wish I didn't care enough about this conversation to stay in it.)

(Tracy: Ring around the rosy)

(Jason: Alright, now I'm worried for you.)

(Tracy: I never know, I never know what you need.)

(Jason: I'll tell you what I need. What I need is for you to leave me the hell alone.)

(Tracy: Ring around the rosy)

(Jason: Stop saying that!)

(Tracy: I wanna give you, wanna give you what you need.)

(Jason: THEN LEAVE! STOP TEXTING ME.)

(Tracy: You know I give a f*** about you everyday.)

(Jason: Self-contradiction.)

(Tracy: Guess it's time that I told you the truth.)

(Jason: Oh no, I don't have anything better to do. I'm listening. :/)

(Tracy: If I share my toys will you let me stay?)

(Jason: No.)

(Tracy: Don't wanna leave this playdate with you. 3)

(Jason: Great. That's just freakin' great. GoodBYE, Tracy.)

(Tracy: Wait, Jason, don't hang up yet.)

(Jason: What is it?)

(Tracy: This whole thing was a lyric prank.)

(Jason: Are u serious? Is this gonna be on YouTube?)

(Tracy: Ya, :D, say hi, JQ!)

(Jason: Hey, YouTube. *sighs*)


End file.
